1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to methods and devices for hydrostatically setting a downhole tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the oil and gas industry continues to explore and produce from wells that are deeper and have higher hydrostatic pressures, designing downhole tools that can operate in high temperatures and high hydrostatics becomes a challenge. Hydrostatically setting a tool in a high hydrostatic environment can be difficult due to the strength limitations of tools. Low hydrostatic pressures can also introduce challenges since there is limited pressure and piston area for generating setting force. In some aspects, the present disclosure is directed to methods and devices for hydrostatically setting a downhole tool in low and high hydrostatic pressures.